Wait
by Nikkitaa
Summary: Next instalment in my little series. This is part 2, part one is called A DAY LIKE ANY OTHER. This startes right after the honeymoon. Summary sucks but the story is better.
1. Wait, not yet

**SAME DISCLAIMER AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING**

"You don't want to be doing that just yet" she said when Carlisle had steped away from me.

"Oh yes I really really think that I do" I said angrily, why was she stalling. I wanted this so badly, and she knew that. This wasn't like Alice.

She came over and whispered so low that I don't even think Carlisle and Edward heard her. "No you don't because you're pregnant"

I looked at her dumbfounded. She had to be joking. "I….wha….but…..no…I….huh?" I spluttered. This was not possible. Edward had ensured me that being a vampire, he could not reproduce and I had never been with anyone else.

"Will someone please explain" said Carlisle

"Yes" said Edward "And stop translating the bible into pig latin Alice, that will only work for so long." He growled

"Shall you tell them or shall I" she asked me

I could barely breath, let alone speak. She seemed to sense that I was in no position to say anything and decided to do it for me. She came over to the bed, sat down beside me and wrapped her arms around me. "Bella is pregnant" she said simply

It was Edwards turn to be shocked "But….what….I….That's not funny Alice" he finally managed, clearly he thought she was kidding.

"Are you quite sure?" Carlisle asked

"I just saw it, not five minutes ago. The only problem was once you decided to inject her with the morphine and have Edward change her, I saw a different scenario, that was not quite as pleasant" she said

I was confused, so Carlisle said "Had he changed you, you would have lost the baby."

"But this isn't possible. I thought you said that vampires can't have kids" I demanded looking at Edward.

"They can't" he growled looking sharply at Carlisle

"I to thought it impossible. But now I'm not so sure. I need to take a moment to think. I'll call you all into my study when I have a reasonable answer for you." He said and left the room

I was crying now, I'm only 18, I can't be married and having a baby. OH GOD I'm turning into my mother. Edward came to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to his chest. As he did so I realized something. This was something that no other vampire had ever done before, they had never had a child. It was something that they were all forced to live without, now I would not be subjected to the same thing. I would of course have to wait, but still I could change if I wanted to.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered in my ear

I was shocked and slightly hurt, though I know that it was what he thought I wanted to hear "Why?" I asked

"What?" he asked

"Why are you sorry?" I demanded

"I've hurt you so much, and now I am simply adding to it" he said "This is all my fault"

"I'm pretty sure that you weren't alone on this one" Alice said with a giggle.

I laughed "She's right you know"

He smiled, but I could see that he still thought that I was upset with him. Alice, however just ignored him and said to me "I think we better let everybody else in on the hold up."

OH GOD, I thought again, this was going to be so awkward. We all left the guest room and proceeded into the living room. Everybody else was on the couches looking nervous. Obviously they had not been listening, because they were shocked to see me coming out alongside Edward and Alice. Jasper was the only one smiling. He had no doubt felt my emotion and seeing as he always new what caused them he must know my current condition.

"What's the hold up" said Emmett

Edward growled at him and he shut up

"Bella had something that she has to tell you" said Alice.

"Dear?" said Esme worried. She must have thought that I had changed my mind because she also sounded a little sad.

"They can't change me yet." I said "Because there has been a, well a complication"

Now they all looked scared, except Jasper. I had to admit, this was kinda fun. Maybe it was just my hormonal state, but I was enjoying this a little too much.

"I'm" I started and took a deep breath and blushed "Pregnant"

They all looked at me like I was insane. Jasper was howling with laughter at the looks of utter confusion on our families faces. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and said "We aren't sure how this happened, but Alice is quite sure of what she saw."

"I think we were all present for the birds and the bees talk, Eddie" Emmett laughed. Rosalie hit him in the ribs. She looked almost happy. This slightly scared me, this was the one thing in life that she had wanted desperately, and now we were throwing it in her face that she couldn't have it but Edward could. She looked at me and saw the unease in my face. She came to my side and pulled me away from Edward, into a very loving hug.

"You do realize, why this makes me happy don't you?" she asked and I shock my head "First, your going to be human at least a little longer and two just because this isn't my baby doesn't mean that I don't get to enjoy it to."

I laughed "Ohhhh, were going to be Aunts" Alice squealed

"And I get something I never expected" said Esme "I get to be a grandmother"

They were all so happy that I can't believe that I was worried. I suddenly felt that everything was going to be fine. This baby was going to have two loving parents, two fantastic Aunts and two overly awesome uncles, and two grandparents that couldn't be beat.

"Forget it Alice" Edward suddenly laughed

"What?" I asked

"I already know what the gender of the baby is, and I was thinking that together we could make a nursery and go shopping" she said pouting

I was in such a great mood how good I say no "Sure, as long as you fill me in, and don't tell anybody else" of course by anyone else I meant Edward.

"Deal." She said with a smile

"Could everyone please come upstairs" Carlisle said loudly, for my benefit, from his study.

………………….…………..

When everybody was in the study Carlisle began his explanation. " As you all know, vampires usually cannot have children. But there is a first for everything. Bella and Edward are the only example of a vampire/human relationship that I have ever heard of. It seems that male vampires still produce sperm, but the females are unable to maintain their reproductive systems. So, when Edward and Bella consummated, it had the same effect as it would between two humans. I'm assuming that this happened when Esme and I went away for the week?" he asked Edward, who nodded. "That puts you at just over a month Bella, which would explain your morning sickness."

"Oh" I said, I had never even thought that my upset stomach was anything other then nerves. But now it all seemed to make sense. I noticed that I was putting on a little weight around the middle and that I had been a little moody lately.

"There are some things that I am worried about though. This baby cannot be delivered in a hospital, and so you can not go for regular check ups either."

"Is there no way to bring some of the necessary medical equipment here?" Edward asked

"Yes, I suppose I could do that. Would you object to me being the one to perform the check ups Bella?" he asked me

"Of course not" I said

"Well that takes care of that. I also think that there is a good chance that this baby will develop quicker then a regular one. That being said, you will start to show sooner, and will most likely deliver early as well. We will need to keep a very close eye on your condition."

I nodded, there was an upside to everything. I may get fatter sooner, but it would also be over sooner. But I had a vague suspicion that they did not know exactly what they were getting themselves into.

"None of you, besides Esme obviously, have ever been around a pregnant women for any length period of time have you?" I asked, they all shock their heads and Esme laughed as she came to stand beside me

"This is going to be fun" I stated and she kissed my cheek


	2. Seeing Double

Edward pulled me away a short time later. He took me to our room and closed the door. Today had been one of those crazy days and though it was only late afternoon I was exhausted emotionally, and I took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me

"Three guesses" I said, I know he can't read my mind but com on.

"Oh" he said, sounding nervous

"You know, I thought that you might be a little happier about this" I said

"You think that I am unhappy?" he asked incredulously

"Well you act like it" I said

"Bella I am happier then you can imagine. But you are the most important thing in my life and I fear that perhaps you are not entirely happy about this." He said slowly, and he meant it.

"Edward, how could you possibly think that I'm not happy?" I asked, slightly shocked

"You wanted the change so badly, and now again because of me you cannot have it. This what not something that you expressed even the slightest inclining of wish for" he sad, his voice uncharacteristically filled with emotion

"Edward, this doesn't mean that I can't change. It just means that I have to wait a little longer and hold the fact that I'm older then you over your head." I said with a laugh, this was what he was worried about? "Besides, this is something that all of you have been forced to live without, something that I was willing to give up if it meant being with you. Now I get to bring a baby into a family that would otherwise never be able to have one. And the best part is, it's my family."

"So, this is something that you want?" he asked

"Yes, as long as it is something that I get to have with you." I answered

"And, you are not upset?"

"I'm not angry, upset, sad, disappointed, hurt or anything like that. I am exactly the opposite."

"You know what this means don't you?" he said

"What?"

"Alice is going to want to buy you a hundred different maternity outfits, at least. Then there's baby clothes, toys, and probably much much more knowing her." He said with a laugh

"She can buy me the moon if she wants to, as long as there is no baby shower." I told him

Just then Alice poked her head in the door and said "Done!" and then left again. I laughed and cuddled into Edwards chest. My stomach gurgled and I groaned.

"Are you feeling sick?" he asked me, worry in his tone.

"No Mr. Paranoia, I'm just hungry" I said with a laugh

"What do you feel like?" he asked

"Hmmm" I said "Chinese"

"Would you like to go out, or stay here?"

"Stay here" I said "I'm to tired to get dressed and look presentable"

"Alright, but you know that you look lovely in anything." He said and I blushed

"Whatever" I said to hide my blush "Come on, let's go downstairs"

He laughed and we went down to find everyone except Carlisle in the living room, he'd been called to the hospital.

"Bella's hungry, who wants to come with me to get her some food?" Edward asked

Emmett and Jasper volunteered and the three of them left. All the boys were gone and it was just us girls left.

"So what's it like being pregnant?" Rosalie asked

"Right now? Not much different then not being pregnant, just with some added nausea. Ask me again when I can't see my toes" I laughed

"Do you want to know?" Alice asked, I assumed she was referring to the gender of the baby and she looked as though she might burst with excitement

"Alright but nobody tells the guys" I said

In unison they all zipped their mouths and Alice said "Girls"

"Awwww, a baby girl?" I exclaimed in excitement

"Nope, something better" she said with a smile "Two"

"Pardon?"

"GIRLSSSS Bella, twins" she said happily

"Crazy little pixie say WHAT?" I demanded

"Twins Bella. As in more then one, as in two beautiful, screaming, pooping bundles of joy" she explained still smiling

"WOW" I said

"Indeed" said Esme with a smile

"Are you sure Alice?" I asked

"Yep" she said with a satisfied expression

"Oh boy!" I said as I collapsed onto the couch

"Wrong, Oh girls!" she squealed. She was so excited, they were all so excited. I was way more worried now, knowing that there was not one but two babies on the way, but I knew that they would all be there for me. Every step of the way.

Esme hugged me and gave me a hug "Would you like a cu of tea?"

"Isn't caffeine bad for the babies?" I asked

"I bought decaffe" said Alice with a wink, of course she had

"Sure, but I can get it" I said

"Oh it's no trouble dear, besides you look exhausted" she said with a smile

"You do know that the only two that are not going to know about this are Edward and Emmett" Alice said as Esme went to the kitchen. "And if someone thinks the wrong thing Edward will know"

"What about Jasper and Carlisle?" Rose asked

"Well, Carlisle will know being the doctor and all, and Jasper will know as soon as they get back" I said with a smile

"How?" she asked

"Bella's emotions are so strong that they carry the cause behind them, with them and Jasper is able to pick up both." Alice explained

"I see" she said and then smiled "Emmett really is not going to like that"

"Hmmm, maybe I'll win this war after all. Let's say that we just conveniently forget to tell Emmett, if or when Edward finds out" I said "It can be a surprise"

"Very clever" said Esme, returning with a cup of tea. " This could be very interesting. I love Emmett but sometimes, well you know. I'll keep my mind of it in any case and ensure that Carlisle does the same." She laughed

"And I'll tell Jasper that if he wants to think about it, think about it in French. And I'll just think of all the pretty things I'm going to buy." Alice said

"You are quite the evil mastermind Bella" said Rosalie "I can't wait to see the look on Emmett's face."

We were all still laughing when the boys came home. Esme put a movie in and I curled up on Edwards lap to eat.

* * *

**A/N: i want to think everyone for the kind reviews and your inspiring impatience for the next chapter. I love that you guys are so impatient it makes feel so good, weird isn't it. Keep reviewing becuase as previously mentioned I AM A REVIEW WHORE. I'm thinking that i would really love at least 10 reviews for this chapter. Come on, i know that you can do it when i get 140 hits in two hours and only 5 comments, come on what is up with that, lol.**


	3. Happiness and Hormones

I awoke the next day to a fresh bout of morning sickness. It was terrible. Being sick was one thing, but for half an hour? Afraid that I may upset me stomach further, my breakfast consisted of 4 crackers and a glass of water. Esme had been through this before, albeit a long time ago, and assured me that it would get much easier. She sent Edward shopping with Alice, much to his dislike.

"She's going to need plain food, but make sure that it's healthy" she had said in the process of giving them an extensive list.

I had a couple hours to myself, at the least, because Alice was sure to make a few side trips. I took a hot shower to help calm myself and it worked for the most part, but I think that this worry will never fully dissipate, not for the next few months at least. Twenty minutes later I got out, dried my hair and got dressed.

As I always did when I needed to think, I wandered to the attic. There was nobody there so I grabbed a magazine and propped myself up against the wall with some pillows. Honestly, one baby was scary enough, but two? This was going to be a bigger challenge then I had expected but I knew that never would I be forced to do it alone. I had seven other people that had proved time and time again that they were willing to die for me, and truthfully I would do the same for them, and they knew it.

I felt myself calm suddenly and become excited rather then nervous, but I was still alone.

"Thanks Jasper" I said "You can come up here you know"

And he was there in a flash.

"So….twins huh?: he said

"I knew you'd know" I laughed "Don't think about it near Edward okay? I don't want him to know yet."

"Sure" he said and then he was suddenly a little more serious "Everybody is much happier then you realize, so there really is no need to worry"

"I didn't realize that I was" I said honestly

"That's because I came along before you had the chance to get that far, but you were almost there." He said and winked.

"How happy are they really?" I asked

He thought about it for a second "I'd like to try something" he said "It may help you to grasp just how they are feeling, may I?"

"Of course" I said

He closed his eyes and at that moment I was hit with a happiness that I'd never felt before. I was euphoric, not a single negative thought entered my body, in fact no thought entered my body. It was vaguely the feeling that one might associate with winning the lottery, I was no longer me, I was on cloud nine and nothing could bring me down. Suddenly the feeling lessened and I returned to my previous state of minor excitement and happiness.

"WOW" I said

"That's how I felt yesterday, when you came to the living room and told everyone. Though they were shocked as well, the happiness was more prominent. Even if you separate the intensity of that feeling amongst us all, it is still very strong." He said

"WOW" I said again, truly at a loss for words.

He laughed "Again you underestimate our feelings for you, and now your babbies"

I patted my stomach subconsciously, and leaned my head so that it was resting on his shoulder "What would I do without you?" I asked

"You'll never have to find out" he said

…………….………………..………………

Two weeks later Carlisle had acquired all the medical equipment that he needed. I'd had six check up's in the two weeks that followed after that. He was an extraordinary doctor and he was taking absolutely no chances. He told me that everything looked good and that his suspicions were correct.

Though I was now just over three months pregnant, I was huge and he said that the girls were developing three times as fast as usual. He predicted that I would most likely deliver around the six month marker instead nine. I panicked slightly at this, but her assured me that the babies would be fully developed and there was no need to put unnecessary stress on myself..

……………………………….……………………….

Edward and the rest of the family were suddenly realizing that I was becoming an emotional wreck. I had the distinct impression that they were not expecting this.

I woke up one morning about three weeks after Carlisle told me about the delivery date, and Edward wrapped his arms around me. I realized, for the first time, that his arms no longer fit all the way around me and I started to sob uncontrollably.

"What's the matter?" he asked worried "Did I hurt you?"

"No" I wailed

"What's wrong" he asked again

"I'm FAT" I said as the tears continued to flow

"Bella, oh my beautiful Bella" he hushed me "You are not fat, you're gorgeous"

"Really?" I sobbed

"Would I lie to you?" he asked

"Maybe not, but if you are to make me feel better, it's working" I said as he wipped my tears away.

"Alice wants to take you shopping in seattle today. She thinks that you need more clothes and wants to start getting things for the nursery. I can tell her no if you'd prefer to stay home." He said

"You'll do no such thing" said Alice as she came through the door

"Sure Alice, come on in. Thanks for knocking" Edward said sarcastically, and she ignored him

"Bella, have you been crying?" she demanded

"No" I lied "And just gimme a minute to get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs. I'm actually excited about this."

She picked out a new pair of stylishly ripped jeans and a balloon tank top. And left the room.

"You sure this is what you want?" he asked skeptically

"Yep" I said getting dressed.

Fifteen minutes later Alice and I were on our way. She stopped before getting on the highway to get me something to eat. As Esme had predicted the morning sickness was all but gone.

"Alice, you do realize that we are going to need 2 of everything?" I asked

"Yes" she said delighted

"And how are we supposed to explain that to Edward?"

"Simple. Rose and Jasper are going to help us get everything upstairs and from there you just have to tell him that he can't see the room because we want it to be a surprise." She said

This whole secrecy thing was becoming more and more challenging. I wonder if it might be better to just tell him? I'd have to give it some thought.

We made it to Seattle in half the time it would have required anyone else. Alice pulled up and parked

"Ready?" she asked, taking my hand as we walked to the door

"Yep" I said, her enthusiasm was contagious.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I meant to do it yesterday, but then i had to work like all day, and when i got home I went to Niagara Falls. Lame excuse i know but, whateve. Hope you like it and i promise not to take so long next time, if i can help it. OH and i would really love at least 10 reviews (WINK)**


	4. Kicking time

After shopping all day we returned home and as she said Rosalie and Jasper were waiting to bring everything upstairs

After shopping all day we returned home and as she said Rosalie and Jasper were waiting to bring everything upstairs. Esme, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle had gone hunting. I think it was mostly to get Edward and Emmett out of the house so that the surprise would not be spoiled.

There was an empty room next to Edwards and mine, and they were already conveniently connected, though according to Alice they had not always been that way. Apparently one day Edward and Emmett were horsing around and Emmett had "accidentally" knocked Edward into a dresser which had proceeded to go straight through the wall. Carlisle had been forced to make a door there because the hole was so big.

Once everything was in the room, the others left and Alice started to open the boxes. Not being of much use at this point, I took a seat on the comfy armchair and watched as she expertly put the two cribs together without so much as a glance at the instructions. She threw a tarp over the furniture and looked at me.

"Time to paint?" she asked

"Time to paint" I agreed

I'd chosen a baby yellow paint for the room, with Alice's help. By the time I had finished one wall, she'd done the other three. We'd managed to find a quick dry paint and only had to wait four hours between coats. In the mean time Alice insisted that we decide where the rest of the furniture would go. So by 8 o'clock when Edward and the others came home, we had detailed plans on where to put everything and we'd just finished putting the second layer of paint on. We went down to the living room and I collapsed onto the couch, exhausted from the activity packed day.

"How was shopping?" Edward asked lifting my head so that he could sit down and replacing it on his lap, just as Emmett did the same with my feet.

"It was fun" I said honestly "We got EVERYHING, and maybe a little bit more"

He laughed "Do I get to see it?"

"Nope, it's going to be a surprise. Nobody goes in until I say so" I told him

"What if we want to help?" he asked

"Alice and I have it all under control." I said "Do we have any chocolate?"

"I think there is some in the kitchen" said Esme

" K, be right back" I said

I went into the kitchen and found the chocolate. Then I had a craving for peanut butter and grabbed the jar and a knife. I spread a think layer of peanut butter over the top of the chocolate and walked back into the living room.

"I do realize that my opinion is biased by the fact that your food usually repulses me anyway, but that looks more disgusting then usual." Edward laughed as I lay back down

"But it's soooooooo good" I said taking a huge bite.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked "When you stand up, can you see your feet?"

Everybody else looked at her as though she had lost her mind, but I knew where she was going with this and smiled.

"No" I told her

"So, what's it like being pregnant?" she asked

I laughed "Sometimes it sucks. My back hurts, I constantly have to pee, I weigh like a thousand pounds and I'm always hungry." Everybody laughed "But then I remember why all those things are happening and it makes me so unbelievably happy"

I finished my chocolate and yawned "Owww"

"What's wrong?" Edward asked quickly "Are you alright?"

I ran my hand over my stomach "I'm fine" I said "The baby's kicking" I grabbed his hand and placed it gently on my stomach. The baby kicked again.

"Wow" he said

Everyone else was gathered around looking curious, especially Emmett, so one by one I placed their hands on my stomach.

"That's one hell of a kick" Emmett laughed when it was finally his turn to feel the kicking.

_Two actually_ I thought to myself.

"I think you should get some rest dear" said Esme "You had quite a busy day"

"I think you're right" I laughed and yawned again

Edward scooped me up and carried me up to our room. I changed and got into bed. I'd made up my mind, it was unfair to keep Edward in the dark like this, he had the right to know.

I lay cuddled up in his arms for a few minutes before I spoke.

"Edward" I said

"Bella?"

"I have to tell you something" I told him

"Yes" he said

"I haven't been 100 honest with you"

"Oh?" he said, clearly confused

"I've decided that you have the right to know the gender of our child" I said "Well, our children actually"

"What are you talking about, Bella?" he asked

"Edward" I started and took a deep breath "We are having twins"

"What?"

"Twins Edward" I said with a smile, he was reacting the same way I had.

He looked deep into my eyes, trying to conclude whether or not I was telling the truth. When he was satisfied that I was serious he asked "Boys or girls?"

"Girls" I said breathlessly "I decided that it's about time you knew so that we could come up with names."

"I was thinking perhaps Elizabeth" he said nervously

"It's beautiful, anything else?" I asked

"Don't you have any?" he asked

"I was actually going to veto middle names." I told him

"Such as?" he inquired

"The other name" I repeated "I know you have one"

He thought for a second and I had a vague suspicion that it would somehow be connected to Esme as the first was his mother's name.

"Annabelle?" he asked

"Perfect" I said, "Is that Esme's middle name?"

"Yes, how did you know?" he wondered

" I assumed that as the first name you suggested belonged to your mother, the second would have something to do with Esme."

He laughed "You really are perceptive aren't you? Are you going to fill me in on the middle names?"

"I have a question first." I said

"Which is?"

"If I asked Alice to focus not put focus on me, would her visions lessen? At least around minor details?" I asked

"I suppose, though do you really think that she would comply?" he answered

"I guess not, like you she enjoys her gift to much." I said sourly and he laughed

"The names?" he asked again

"Alright, alright" I said, still not really wanting Alice to see this "Elizabeth Alice Cullen, and Annabelle Rosalie Cullen."

I smiled and I knew he approved.

**A/N: Hope you like. I'm not sure if i'll be able to update tomorrow because i'm going away for the day, but i'll try, and i thought i would make up for it by updating again today even though i didn't get nearly as many reviews as i wanted (pouts). Oh well, REVIEW PLEASE.**


	5. The gift of Manipulation

I wanted to sleep in the next morning, but Alice wasn't having that. I'm guessing Edward heard her thoughts coming because he gently shook me awake about two minutes before Alice banged on the door.

"Edward!" she said, still banging on the door "May I come in?"

I laughed, apparently she remembered his comment yesterday.

"Would it make any difference if I said NO?" he asked

She opened the door laughing "Probably not, but seeing as you love me so much, we aren't going to have to find out are we?" and they both laughed " Besides I'm not here to see you, I'm here fore Bella."

"What time is it?" I asked her

"It's eight o'clock" she told me

"Ugh, yuck!" I said

"I got bored" she admitted "You were going to sleep until 10:30 if I didn't do something"

"Alice, it's Sunday, the day of rest, you're supposed to sleep late." I teased

"But we have stuff to do" she pouted

"Relax Alice, we have all day." She countered

"Fine, I'm sorry" she said rolling her eyes. At that Edward and I both laughed knowing full well that she did not mean it.

"Besides I wanted to talk to you before we do anything." I said

"I know" she said smiling

I ignored her for a minute and turned to Edward. I kissed his neck and said "Edward, I really need to talk to Alice"

He kissed me back and said "And you would really like it if I would refrain from listening, correct?"

"Please." I said kissing his neck again "Oh, and don't tell Emmett what I told you last night, he doesn't know yet."

He looked at me in surprise "And the others?" he inquired

"Oh, they already know, as do I" Alice answered for me "Bella wants to use this to win the war"

"Very clever love" he said ans kissed me one last time before he left.

Once he was gone I turned back to Alice, who was sitting cross legged on the bed next to me.

"Would I be correct in assuming that you know what Edward and I discussed last night?" I asked

"Yes" she said

"And you know that we have decided on names then?"

"Yes" she said again

"And?" I asked

She looked at me confused "And what?"

"What do you think?" I demanded

"I only saw that you were choosing names Bella, then once you started picking it was like watching a muted television. It was kind of irritating actually." She informed me.

"hmm" I said "So you saw the major picture, but not the finer details?"

She nodded and asked hopefully "Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope!" I said. She put on her best puppy dog pout. But after a few moments gave up realizing that I was not going to change my mind.

"I wonder why I couldn't see" she mused "That's never happened before"

"I have a theory, but I don't know if it explains much, maybe it's just a coincidence" I said

"What do you think. It may be right, remember the whole Victoria thing?" she said

I shuddered, how could I forget. "Before we decided I asked Edward if I asked you to focus less on me would you be less likely to catch minor details. He said probably, but that you would never agree to it." I told her "I really didn't care if you knew what we were talking about, but I really wanted to be able to surprise you with the names along with everybody else. Every inch of me wanted you not to be able to see."

"That's very interesting." She said "I think maybe we should go and talk to Carlisle"

"I was thinking the same thing, but I have a question first" I said

"Which is?" she asked

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered

"Of course not." She said "I'm actually kind of excited, I haven't been surprised in a long time"

We both laughed as she led me to Carlisle's office. We knocked and he told us to come in.

"Hey Carlisle" Alice said "Bella and I need to talk to you. Something weird happened and Bella has a theory, but we need your expertise."

Alice and I both took a seat on the couch. Alice explained what happened and I told him what I thought.

"Hmmm, that certainly is strange" he said "Though I think that you are onto something Bella"

We waited patiently as he thought about it "I believe that this may have something to do with your children" he said

"I'm not sure I follow" I said honestly.

"You are carrying the offspring of a vampire, and I believe that because of that you are being given a taste of the powers that you will have once changed" he said "Un;ess I am very much mistaken, you will posses the ability to nullify the gifts of others."

"I think that I am going to like this" I said and they both laughed.

"Well, if that is all you girls needed, I'm off to the hospital." He said

"Yeah, that's it" Alice said

"Thanks Carlisle" I said

"My pleasure, Bella"

Alice and I made our way down to the nursery. The paint was dry and the furniture demanded our attention so I had very little time to process the information I had just been given. We placed the changing table on the wall next to the door that connected the two rooms, and the cribs stood beside each other with one end each against the opposite wall. Each on had a mobile of little yellow ducks and pink rabbits that matched the strip of wallpaper that Alice had put along the top of the walls. Between the cribs was a night table with a lamp shaped like a teddy bear holding a bunch of multicolored balloons from which the light radiated. In one corner, two rocking chairs were angled facing each other, also separated by a night table. Throughout the room Alice had strategically scattered and assortment of stuffed animals.

Shortly after we had finished there was a soft know on the door. Knowing that had it been Emmett he would have been banging hard enough to knock the door down I told whoever it was to come in.

It was Edward "Hey" I said

"Hello love" he said

"What do you think Edward?" Alice asked

"Very nice" he said "But you have hogged my wife all day and I want her back" he finished with a laugh

She laughed to and said "Alright, alright, I'll go find Jasper" and left

He sat in one of the rocking chairs and held his arms out for me. I walked over and cuddled up into his chest, surprised that I still fit.

"I'm surprised" he said "Alice is filling your time with things you hate doing and yet you seem genuinely happy"

"I am happy" I told him "I like spending time with Alice, and everybody else too for that matter."

"Good, because I can not bare to see you unhappy" he said

"I have something to tell you" I informed him

"We aren't having triplets are we?" he teased

"No" I said with a laugh

"I'm all ears" he told me

"Remember how I asked you about Alice and her visions last night? I asked because I didn't want her to know the names we chose, and it turns out she only saw that we had decided and not WHAT we had decided." I said "We asked Carlisle this morning and he said that I'm getting a taste of the powers I'm going to have when you change me, because of the babies"

"So you will have the power to manipulate the gifts of others. Interesting" he said

"Yes, and I've been thinking about it all day and I had a thought" I said. I focused all my energy into wanting Edward to be able to hear my thoughts, then I very clearly thought, _I love you _

"And I you" Edward said. My Jaw dropped _It worked!_

"Yes, it seems that it did." He said again answering my thoughts. Something else occurred to me as he began to kiss my neck and I unfocused so that he could no longer hear. If it worked one way, could I make it work both ways?

Again I focused all my energy, this time on wanting to hear what he was thinking. All of a sudden I heard _She is so beautiful, I wish that I could have her right now._

Interesting, _Not in our unborn children's nursery you may not, but in our room, that's a different story. _

He looked as if I had slapped him "How did you do that?" he demanded

"I figured if I could do it one way, I could do it both ways" I said

He stood up, cradling me in his arms and carried me into our room. He laid me on the bed and I couldn't help myself. I tapped into his thought again

_I'm going to have to be careful around her now. Though perhaps it is better that she knows what I think, how much I love her, how happy I am around her._ He thought

"I already know all those things. And I like knowing what you are thinking, unedited" I said out loud.

"I'm going to have to remember this feeling when the others complain. Even though **I** can't help it" he said

I held my hands up in innocence. He lay down beside me and kissed me, passionately. I returned the kiss, full force and locked my hands in his hair. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. He forced his tongue into my mouth and rubbed it against mine. I took another peek into his mind, he was thinking about what he did to me last time.

I pulled away to catch my breath, then I whispered in his ear "If that's what you want" and then nibbled his earlobe. Apparently that was exactly what he wanted because five minutes later, my back arched vigorously, not an easy thing to do while pregnant, and my body shook violently with my release.

**A/N: thanks for all the kind reviews. I'm glad that you guys are liking it so far. And have no fear i am only getting started. Sorry i didn't update earlier, but again i had to work all day. Just goes to show that working in a drug store sucks, cuz even on a holiday we're open. Anyway, enough of my problems. Read away and REVIEW like crazy please.**

**Oh and i promise that there will be more from Bella and Jasper, and their french studies once the babies are born.**


	6. Surprise! I win

I was now a week passed the six-month marker and I felt like a ticking time bomb. Edward had absolutely refused to leave my side lately, but after his not hunting for a week his eyes were so black that I forced him to go with Emmett for a quick local trip. As always, I wandered up to the attic and found that this time, Jasper was there as well.

"Mind if I join you" I asked

"Sure" he said and I sat down "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sure you already know," I said

"Actually no, you must not want me too" he said "At least on a subconscious level."

That gave me an idea. If I could reverse Edwards gift, could I do the same with Jasper's? I gathered all of my nerves, joy, impatience, happiness and anxiety and mentally threw them at Jasper

"Whoa!" he said surprised

"Try living like that" I said and he laughed

My mind started to wander. I focused on Edward and I saw that he was only about five minutes away. Esme and Carlisle were in the living room watching the news and Alice and Rose were in the back yard. Slowly someone else's thoughts broke in.

_She looks so tired, I wish I could help._ I only assumed that they must be Jasper's

"You have no idea how hard it is to sleep with a stomach this big that likes to kick at all your organs. But there is nothing that either of us can to, or anybody else for that matter." I said appreciatively and he looked at me in shock "Sorry when my mind wanders I hear things"

"Like it isn't bad enough with Edward" he said with a smile "Now you to?"

"Apparently" I said "But hopefully not for much longer" I said patting my stomach

Edward had just walked in the door. I said goodbye to Jasper and headed for the stairs. I reached the top step and had to stop. I felt something trickle down my leg and a pain in my lower abdomen.

Jasper looked at me and I winked "Edward" I said calmly "I think my water just broke."

He and Carlisle were at my side in a second. Edward had, uncharacteristically, gone into panic mode. I was surprising calm at the moment and decided to send some his way as Carlisle began timing the contraction before moving me.

Edward had instinctively looked at Jasper and said "Thanks, I needed that"

Jasper laughed "That wasn't me man. That was probably Bella, I was having to much fun watching you squirm"

This time he looked at me and I laughed through my pain, at the shock that replaced his panic. On Carlisle's approval he scooped me up and carried me downstairs to our room. Esme was already in the room with a bowl of ice water and a washcloth. He set me down and though I knew that this was not going to be a painless experience, I was unprepared for the intensity of it, and with each contraction it worsened. Edward kissed my cheek and Esme held my hand. The other's waited outside, but I'm sure that they were close by, waiting.

A half hour of extreme pain passed slowly. As a fresh bunch of contractions hit I cried out

"I can't do this!" I cried "It hurts SO MUCH"

"My beautiful Bella, you can do it" Edward cooed as he hummed me my lullaby.

"Okay Bella, your fully dilated and its time to push" Carlisle informed me.

Great just what I wanted, more pain

"Squeeze my hand dear" Esme said

I took a deep breath, leaned forward and pushed as hard as I could. "That's it Bella" Carlisle said "Breath and push again" I did as he said and after what seemed like hours I heard a soft and beautiful cry.

"Keep pushing, here she comes" Carlisle said. I gave it all I had and a second later he held her up for me to see. She was so beautiful.

He cleaned her up and wrapped her in a blanket before placing her in one of those glass beds you see in the nursery of a hospital. Before he did I noticed that she had a crescent shaped birthmark on her right hand. Minutes later the pain hit again and Carlisle said it was time to start pushing again. I was somewhat prepared this time, and though it hurt like hell it was worth it to hear the second little cry that escaped.

I lay back on the bed and Edward wrapped his cold arms around me. After a couple of minutes Carlisle brought the babies over and handed them both to me. I started to cry as I looked at their gorgeous faces. Mentally I had already decided which baby would be given which name and I handed Annabelle to Edward, who gently accepted her.

"Have you decided on names?" Esme asked

"Yes" Edward told her

"The rest of you can come in " I said, knowing that they were probably right on the other side of the door.

They all came in and silently stood around the bed.

"This" I said nodding to the silent baby in my arms "is Elizabeth Alice Cullen, and that is Annabelle Rosalie Cullen"

The looks on Alice and Rosalie's faces were identical. Pride, joy and appreciation.

"Can I hold one?" the both asked at the same time. I nodded and handed Elizabeth to Alice and Edward handed Annabelle to Rosalie

"I know that not being able to have your own kids, is a terrible sacrifice for you." I said "And I thought that maybe I could help make it just a little easier."

I looked at Edward as they all looked at me. He nodded and I continued "That's why I chose to give them your names, they will always carry a bit of each of you along with them everyday. Though I know that this can't take the place of having your own we've decided that we would love it if Emmett and Alice would be Elizabeth's godparents and Rosalie and Jasper to be Annabelle's"

Rosalie and Alice both came to my side, cradling my babies. "Thank you Bella" they both said as they kissed my cheek. I smiled at them and they handed me back my babies, and I noticed something else

"Would you look at that" I said

"What?" they all asked

"They both have crescent shaped birthmarks. One on the right hand the other on the left. And their eyes are topaz." I said

"She's right" said Esme as I handed her Elizabeth "Apparently they are going to carry a little bit of each of you along as well" she said with a laugh.

"Bella?" Jasper said

"hmm"

"Can I hold her?" he asked in French motioning to Annabelle

"On one condition" I said, also n French "Your going to have to promise to help me teach them"

He understood what I was getting at and he said "Bien sur, ca va etre une plaisir."

I stood up and carefully handed him Annabelle. He was so nervous that I could feel it, and I wished that I could help. As if on cue he relaxed and looked extremely happy. I scanned the room and he was not the only one. They were all beaming, and Emmett was looking as if he was debating something in his head. Edward smiled at me and motioned toward Esme who was still holding Elizabeth. I realized what he was getting at and I walked over to Esme. I took Elizabeth into my arms, winked at Edward and turned back to Emmett.

"Emmett" I said "Do you want to hold her?"

"But what if I break her?" he demanded "She's so TINY" He was honestly petrified and the others laughed

"You're not going to break her" I assured him. I positioned his arms and laid Elizabeth in them carefully. He was still as a statue but I could tell that he was happy.

"You do know what this means don't you?" I said "I win"

"How do you figure that?" he asked

"You were the only one who didn't know about the twins" I said

"Actually, I did" he said with a smile

"WHAT!?" I demanded "How?"

"I heard you tell Edward" he grinned "When you picked the names. Alice may not have seen but I heard EVERYTHING"

"Stupid super hearing Vampire" I grumbled and they all laughed.

"Don't be like that squirt" he said "besides, I have something for them."

He handed me Elizabeth and Jasper handed Edward Annabelle. We both took a seat on the edge of the bed. From the pocket of his jeans Emmett retrieved two golden bracelets and slipped them on the twins. They had their names engraved on them in beautiful calligraphy and surrounding them were five different charms. There was a bear, a rose, an amethyst crystal, a crystal ball and a cross with a heart engraved in it. It was easy to tell which was supposed to represent whom.

There were tears in my eyes "Emmett, their beautiful…..I…..thank you" I stammered and gave him a one armed hug.

"You're welcome" he grinned "But I win squirt, I win"

**A/N: There we go, the babies are here. What do you think?? By the way THANK YOU SO MUCH for the kind reviews. I'm happy to say that in six chapters i have arounf 30 reviews thats pretty damn good, but i would LOVE some more. Let me know if you like what i'm doing cuz if not i can stop, it's all up toYOU**


	7. You worry too much

Shortly after, the babies began to cry in hunger

Shortly after, the babies began to cry in hunger. Esme ushered all the men from the room and soon they were asleep in their cribs, and Edward was back at my side.

"You did wonderfully" he said as he kissed me. I smiled "Emmett was right, they are tiny"

"Did you know he knew?" I asked

"No, and his gift was an even bigger surprise" he said "to everyone"

"Emmett's nothing but a big softy" I said and he laughed "I'm going to go take a quick shower, will you be ok here?"

"We'll be fine, go ahead love" he said and as I left he pulled a rocking chair between the two cribs.

**EPOV**

_**My beautiful Bella, she was so brave today. I wish I could say I was the same. The undeniable pain she was in, all because of me. Though she seems to have an amazing resilience to it, she is the same happy Bella. And my beautiful babies, they are breath taking, just like their mother **_I laughed to myself softly

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked straight at me. "I will always be here for you. Whether you want me or not, I will never let anything happen to you or your sister. Sleep my beautiful." I said to her and began to hum the lullaby I had created for them. I was still humming when Bella returned.

**BPOV**

I quickly jumped into the shower. I was sore and tired and the hot water felt like heaven. I let it was over me, hastily washed my hair and jumped out again. I dried my hair in a towel, and got dressed. It was agony being away from them.

Fifteen minutes had passed and I was back in the nursery, where Edward was humming to the babies a tune I did not recognize.

"That was quick" he said

"I didn't like being away" I said honestly "New piece?"

"Yes" he said "Elizabeth seems to like it"

"How could she not?" I laughed. He opened his arms for me and I crawled into them.

"I love you" I told him

"I love you too" he said _She looks tired _

"A bit" I said "But I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to"

"What?"

"You just said I looked tired" I said

"No, I thought you looked tired" he said

"Hmm, guess it lingers" I said

"We should keep an eye on that" he said seriously

"Wanna know something else?" I asked

"Of course" he answered

"They are more like you then you realize" I said

"How so?" he asked

"They have your eyes" I told him

"But I already knew that, silly Bella" he said with a laugh

"You knew they were topaz, yes," I said "But can you guess what colour they are when they get hungry?"

"No! Really?" he said as realization hit him

"Yup, pitch black" I said to him

"Well, that's interesting." He said "But they are much to much like you as well"

"Oh?" I said

"Yes, they two have the ability to take my breath away" he said as he kissed my head

I blushed and kissed his neck. I cuddled against him and he began to hum my lullaby. I fought against it, but sleep overtook me.

…………………………………………..……………………….

I awoke several hours later to the sound of Annabelle crying. I looked at the clock and it was two in the afternoon. Edward must have placed me on our bed when I fell asleep, and I saw that he was now cradling Anna in his arms gently rocking her back and forth. When she continued to cry I got up. I took one look at her tear streaked face and saw what the problem was.

"This is something you can't fix" I laughed "Look at her eyes"

He did and realized that I was right. He handed her to me and I took a seat in the rocking chair to feed her. When she was done I turned to Edward.

"There now you can help." I told him "You get to burp her"

He looked worried. He really had no idea what to do. I took one of the baby blanket and put it over his shoulder. I gave him Anna and said "Now lay her against your shoulder and gently tap her back."

He did as a said and a few taps later we heard her burp. I was one of the single cutest things I had every heard. He walked over to the other rocking chair and sat down with her. The look on his face told me that something was bothering him and I just couldn't help myself. I looked into his mind.

These similarities worry me, but I just don't know why. Maybe I'm just over reacting, but then again maybe not. It is definitely something to look after. How beautiful they are. I will never let anything happen to them. That is for sure.

"Edward, you worry too much" I said, now feeding Elizabeth, who had begun to cry. "I'm sure it's just something that they inherited from you, nothing to worry about."

He was still thinking about it so in attempts to distract him I said "Seeing as they are already awake, what do you think, should we take them downstairs?"

"I don't think it will hurt. Besides if we don't Rose and Alice are planning to come up here." He said with a chuckle

With that we took the babies downstairs. Everybody was delighted that we'd come down. I sat on the couch with Elizabeth in my arms. Esme had asked to hold Anna, so Edward came to sit next to me and put his arm around us.

"Carlisle" Edward said "We have noticed that the twins have a very peculiar characteristic."

"Oh?"

"Yes, their eyes are topaz, like ours but when they are hungry they turn black like ours as well." He said

"Really?" he asked "Well I suppose that certain similarities are to be expected. Though I can't be sure exactly what to expect, after all vampires have never had children."

"So there may be other things?" I asked

"It's possible" he said "But I'm sure that it's nothing to worry about."

"That's what I told him" I said and everybody laughed.

Suddenly my eyes glazed over and I saw Alice. She was banging at the bathroom door and she was trying to get me to hurry up. Then I flashed to the garage were everybody was waiting, the twins were in their car seats and Edward was putting a picnic basket in the trunk. Then we were in the clearing, then as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

I looked around the room and every eye was on me. I scanned all their thoughts and realized that it was a plan formulated between Edward and Alice.

"Actually, a picnic is a wonderful idea" I said looking at them both

Alice was shocked "How did you know?"

"Apparently, I get to use your gift to." I said with a smile "I just saw everything from you hurrying me in the shower to all of us in the clearing."

"So you approve?" she said with a smile

"Oh, yes." I said

"I thought the gift was only temporary?" Esme asked Carlisle

"So did i. Perhaps I need to think about this a little more" he said "Excuse me"

And with that he was gone, probably to his office. I really wasn't all that worried, if it hadn't hurt me or the babies so far it probably wasn't that big a deal. The atmosphere was a little tense in the living room, so catching Jasper's eye I gave him a look and together we smoothed it out. Edward had drifted to the piano and began to play the new lullaby. When he was finished, Annabelle was asleep in Rosalie's arms and Elizabeth in mine.

Rosalie, Alice and I went upstairs and tucked the girls into their cribs. I took a seat in the rocking chair, and Alice dragged the other one beside me and sat down. Rose stood over on the other side of Anna's crib looking down at her.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Alice asked

"Tired" I admitted "And I feel like there is something missing. Like there is something just beneath the surface, but I can't figure it out."

"I think maybe Edward is rubbing off on you." Rose said

"Yeah, you worry do much." Alice said

I laughed, hadn't I said the same thing to Edward mere hours ago?

"I'm not sure if I'm worried so much as anxious. I feel like every second I'm away from them is just pure agony." I said "I just can't get enough of them."

"I know what you mean" Rose said "They are so breath taking"

"I feel so good when they are in the room" Alice continued "They're just to cute to look away from"

I laughed again

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked

"We'd better hope they grow out of that." I said "You think Edward worried know, just wait until they want to date."

They laughed with me at the thought of it.

**A/N: So funny story. Yesterday was the first really nice day in like a week. I spent the entire day outside by our pool and guess what? I got royaly ROASTED. I look like a freakin' tomato. hahahahah at least its rainy today so i m not missing much. lol**

**So yeah here's the next chapter. Hoping to be able to update today or tommorrow morning so keep an eye out. And the lullaby for the twins was inspired by River Flows in You by Yiruma**


	8. Picture Perfect

Two months had passed since the twins were born and it was such a beautiful day that we decided it was the perfect time for the picnic. Edward was in the nursery with the babies and I decided to take a shower before we left. I was really looking forward to today. I hadn't been out much since the girls were born and the best part was the sun was shinning. I missed seeing how Edward glittered and it would beour first outing as a complete family.

Alice had recently acquired an extreme liking for both the video and regular camera. She was constantly snapping shots of me, me and Edward, the twins, me and the twins, Edward and the twins and anybody else who would stand in one spot long enough. I pretended to mind more then I actually did, the truth was I thought it was kind of cute.

I'd been in the shower maybe ten minutes when there was a loud bang on the door.

"Bella!" Alice shouted "Hurry up in there!"

I laughed to myself and turned the water off. "Alright Alice I'm coming"I said and I heard her leave the door.

I dried my hair and wrapped the towel around me. I went to our romm and looked in the closet. I decided on a dark blue tank top and blue jean cut off shorts, it was abnormally warm today. I grabbed a black sweater just incase and went into the nursery. Edward was in the process of changing Elizabeth's diaper, so I went and picked Annabelle up out of her crib and walked with her over to the dresser.

"What should we were today Anna?" I asked her "Hmmm, how about this?"

I held up a bright yellow sundress. She looked at me with those beautiful topaz eyes and smiled. I stroked her cheek and she giggled "I'll take that as a yes then" I said before kissing her cheek

I dressed her and took her over to Edward "Time to switch Daddy' I said, Annabelle smiled and giggled again as he lifted her into his arms and he gently kissed her forehead.

"About time to" he said with a laugh "Elizabeth needs something to wear."

I picked her up and showed her the pink dress I'd picked out for her, I promised myself that if I could help it I would never dress them exactly the same; in my opinion it just looked tacky.

"What do we think?" I asked her "Do we like pink?" She too smiled and as I dressed her in it

When the girls were dressed and their bag was packed we headed to the garage. Carlisle and Esme had already left, and Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were just heading out. Edward and I buckled the girls into their car seats. When Edward had packed up the trunk we were all set.

We reached the clearing a little later then anticipated. If I'd thought Edward had slowed his driving while I was pregnant, it was nothing compared to when the twins were actually in the car. When we finally got there, I grabbed Anna and Jasper came to get Elizabeth as Edward unloaded the trunk.

The others were already waiting for us. Edward spread the blanket and everybody took a seat. Jasper and Alice were playing with Elizabeth, who was extremely happy with all the attention she was getting. Edward was laying on his back next to me with Annabelle laying across his chest and Emmett was sitting with Rosalie in his lap. It was the perfect family moment and I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Bella, I've been thinking and it appears that I was wrong before" Carlisle said "Your pregnancy was the reason for the manifestation of your gifts but I think that they will stay with you as a human and will intensify when you are changed."

"Great, now we have another Jasper, Alice and Edward, but all rolled into one." Emmett grumbled "I guess that really throws privacy out the window"

"Like there was any before" I glared at him playfully.

"Good point" he laughed "I still have to think of my prize"

I groaned and he laughed harder, so I threw a water bottle at him. Alice had the camera out and she was snapping shots of the twins, who were waving their arms in the air smiling and giggling the whole time. The happier they got, the happier we all seemed to be. There were no worries, no anxiety just pure happiness. That's when it hit me

"OH MY GOD" I gasped

Everybody looked at me, still happy as can be

"What's rong" Edward demanded worried, despite his smile

"Nothings wrong. But I just realized something. Remember the day the girls were born when we went upstairs to tuck them in" I said looking at Rosalie and Alice "I said that I was missing something and that you both said you felt different around them?"

"Yes" the both said, confused

"That's it! They have the same gift that Jasper has! Though maybe slightly backwards. Like right now, the happier they get the happier we all seem to be." I said

"You know, I think that she may be right" Esme said

"It certainly is possible" Carlisle said "But I'm willing to bet that won't be their only gift"

After a little more discussion, the boys decided to have some wrestling matches and Esme went to referee. The sun was shinning brilliantly and I noticed that the twins were staring wide eyed at Alice and Rosalie who were still with us on the blanket.

"I think they like the way you sparkle" I told them. Everytime they moved the babies eyes would follow them curiously.

I'd say so" said Alice with a goggle as she tickled them. Just then Elizabeth reached up and grabbed a fistful of Alice's hair. I laughed as she pulled her closer to her to get a better look. Then she took her right hand and tried to grab Alice's cheek. When she made contact she giggled and lay their smiling and giggling at Alice.

While Elizabeth was having her fun with Alice, Rosalie had picked up Annabelle and was now slowly spinning and dancing carefully around in the sunlight. I thought back to not very long ago when Rose had all but despised me. She had changed so much since I first met her and now she not only spoke to me, but loved me as her sister. It was clear to me that between her and the rest of my family, these girls would have everything the could ever need, at more.

Elizabeth still had Alice's hair in her hand and I went over to gently pry her loose. "I think it's about time we find a new toy and let go of poor Aunt Alice, don't you?" I said to her and she giggled

I took her hands in mine and kissed each palm. As I did so I noticed something. The scar on my hand from where James had bitten me was always colder then the rest of my body. I noticed as I kissed her that her right hand with the birthmark was cooler then the other. Maybe it was just because that was the had she had had on Alice's face, either way I pushed it to the back of my mind for now. Rosalie came over and laid Annabelle beside us and she and Alice went to join in the wrestling.

I sat cross legged cradling my babies in my arms

"Look how silly they are" I said to them "But you know what? Silly or not they love you very much. In time you'll come to see just how much"

They were staring at me with a look that made me half believe that they understood every word "I'll never lie to you, ever. I want you to know the truth, about everything. Especially about your family, which I have a feeling that your going to be a lot like them. And that's a good thing you know. They are all incredibly smart, talented, and caring people. But you have to watch out for Emmett, he may look big and scary, but he's nothing but a big softy" I laughed

Suddenly I noticed that Edward was standing in front of my and I looked up smiling at him. As soon as I'd lifted my head he snapped a picture. I growled at him and he just laughed as he took Elizabeth into his arms. I stood up and we decided to go for a little walk. As we walked he scrutinized my face,

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me

"Nothing really" I said "Just enjoying the day, the weather and the company"

He kissed me and said in an offhand tone "Emmett thinks it's funny when you call him a softy"

"Why?" I asked

"Because he always thought that you were a bit scared of him"

"When I first me him, I was" I admitted "But after James and Victoria he seemed so….tame in comparison." I laughed

Edward laughed to, and looked at me adoringly which is when I remembered what else I had said "They heard everything then didn't they?"

"Yes, but it makes them all so happy when they hear you talk like that, especially when you don't realize that they are listening. They know, as well as I do that you wouldn't say those things unless you meant them"

I blushed, I had meant it and I was glad that they knew it. As we made our way back to the blanket my eyes glazed over slightly and I saw huge storm clouds rolling in.

When it passed I said "It's going to rain soon" but I wasn't the only one. Alice had said it to, at the exact same moment. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

When everything was all packed up, we but the sleeping twins into the car and headed home.

**A/N: There you go, next chapter done. Anything you are feeling right now, any questions, comments, ANYTHING. Spill your heart out into REVIEWS becuase we love them so much. hehe**


	9. Emmetts Prize

It was another two months before Emmett finally decided on his prize. I'd just finished feeding the twins and Edward was sitting at the kitchen table with the twins while I made my lunch. I had decided on a salad and was sitting at the table eating while absentmindedly scanning his thoughts. I would never admit to it but it had become sort of a hobby, and it was fun. He was never thinking about himself thought. Mainly he was thinking about me, or the girls and occasionally something that one of his siblings had said or done, or was thinking about doing. When I had finished and my dishes were washed we headed out into the living room.

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed as we walked in "Just the person I wanted to see"

"This can't be good" I murmured and Edward chuckled at my side

"I've decided on my prize" he informed me, smiling evilly. He handed me a CD

I flipped it over and read "KAREOKE" on the front. There was a bunch of songs on it. I definitely wish I'd seen this coming, them I could have ran away, not that he wouldn't be able to catch me but I could try.

"Emmett, what exactly do you want me to do with this?" I groaned, I already knew but I hoped that I was wrong.

"Your going to sing for us," he said, still smiling. He walked over to Edward and gently lifted Annabelle into his arms. "Besides, mommy, I'm sure your daughters would love to hear you sing"

He'd become increasingly more comfortable around the twins and that was great, only know he was using them against me. That wasn't really the problem though, it was the fact that everybody else was silently agreeing with him. I glared at him before heading over to the CD player and inserting the disc. I flipped it to the fourth song and took a deep breath. I guess it could have been worse, actually I KNEW it could have been way worse.

I sat on the piano bench and stared nervously at my hands. Jasper sent me a wave of calm, or maybe it was Elizabeth who he was now holding, either way it helped. Edward came and sat beside me after pressing play, and I started to sing

_**Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care**_

_**Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them see what their gonna see  
But tonight I just don't really care**_

_**Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
yeah, yeah With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever**_

_**I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care**_

_**Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
cuz tonight I just don't even care**_

_**Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
yeah yeah, With you. Yeah yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever**_

_**Lets pretend your mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more**_

_**So tell me what your waiting for**_

There was a long pause in the music and took that moment to absorb the atmosphere. There was happiness and excitement radiating from every inch of the room. I smiled to myself, and looked at my gorgeous babies, so happy in the arms of their uncles. They were smiling, giggling and waving their arms about. Esme looked slightly shocked and I realized that her and Carlisle had never heard me sing before. They had been out of town the last time, just before the marriage.

_**Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
yeah yeah With you yeah yeah**_

_**Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever**_

When the song was over, they all clapped and I blushed. They had enjoyed it and this time I knew that for sure, being able to feel it just like Jasper.

"I didn't know you sang, Bella dear" Esme said

"Bella is very modest" Edward said with a grin "She absolutely refuses to sing unless she is alone or with only one other person"

"But dear, you have such talent" she said as a blushed violently

" I guess" I said " I never really thought much about it. I used to sing when I was younger, but I quit"

"Why?" Alice asked

"Because, it was at one of my recitals that my very best friend told me that she was dying" I said "She had a very rare form of cancer and she hadn't wanted to tell me because she knew that I would be sad. Then at one of the larger shows I did my piece and noticed that she wasn't in the crowd. I was worried, she never missed a show. By the time it was over and we were allowed to leave, it was too late."

Silent tears were forming in my eyes "I never even got to say goodbye. After that I decided that I didn't want to do it anymore because it reminded me so much of her."

Edward's arms were wrapped around my waist and he kissed the top of my head. I'd never told anyone that before, not even my own mother. It just went to show how much I loved and respected my new family, that or how much effect their piercingly lovely gazes had on me.

"I'm so sorry" Carlisle said in a somber voice.

"It's ok, it was a long time ago" I said "You know I've never told anybody that before. I would always just lie and say I didn't have time for it."

We spent a good hour their. I loved to watch the rest of my family with the twins. They were ever so gentle and I knew how much they loved them. It was surprising how two little babies could bring such joy to century old creatures. Suddenly my eyes glazed over and I saw Alice begging me to go to the mall with her. She wanted to show off the twins and by them new cloths and toys.

"Alice" I said "Do you ever think about doing anything other then shopping?"

"Not usually no" she said honestly "But does that mean your going to come"

"On one condition" I said

"Anything" she promised

"Everybody else has to come too" as I said it they all groaned, except Esme and Rosalie.

I managed to convince Edward and he threatened to kill the rest of them if they didn't come too, so they agreed.

**A/N: I know I know, its shorter then the rest of them, but i wanted to get Emmett's prize in. Oh and he isn't finished with bella, not yet at least. I'll tell you this much, he is more clever and sneaky then she realized...hehe...Oh and if your in the mood for some lemony goodness check out my new oneshot SURPRISE...**


	10. Geniuses!

**_i'm sorry it took so long, i've been really really busy. _**

**_I'll try and update WAR OF THE PRANKS later today..._**

**_SO SORRY and Remeber to Review ;)_**

Two hours later we were all at the mall. Edward, Emmett and Jasper had gone to an electronic store, Carlisle headed to a book store with Esme and that left me and the twins with Alice and Rosalie.

"I can't even remember the last time I was at the mall." I said lifting Annabelle out of the stroller and placing her on my hip.

"I can" Alice said with a chuckle "It was the day we bought all the stuff for the nursery. I dragged you away from the house after you had your little 'I'm Fat' meltdown."

"I forgot about that" I laughed. "I was such a mess"

"You really were" Rosalie said

We laughed all the way into Sears, and headed into the baby section. As we walked up and down through the racks of clothes I noticed that one of the older sales women was staring at me and Annabelle.

She looks like she just finished high school, I do hope that baby isn't hers

People like that make me so angry. They don't even know me, who are they to judge me. That's when I got an idea.

"Rosalie, can you bring Elizabeth over here for a second" I called, a little louder then necessary. She looked at me and I winked. She brought Elizabeth over and I placed her on my other hip. "What do you think of these dresses? Do you think they would look cute?" I asked

"Oh for sure" she said with a smirk as she noticed the staring old lady. "My gorgeous nieces would look gorgeous in them" she continued as she placed a bright green and a bright blue dress in the cart.

"What do you think girls?" I asked them. They were smiling and giggling "I'd say that's a 'Yes mommy we love them' wouldn't you?" I asked Alice who had joined us.

Gently she took Annabelle into her arms and said "I think that was a definite yes"

My god they're both hers. What's wrong with parents today. She probably got knocked up and left all on her own.

I'd had just about enough of this lady now and said "Lets go check out" and looked at Elizabeth who was still on my hip and said "Then we'll go find daddy"

We left and Alice looked at me and asked "What was all that about?"

"Did you see that old lady?" I asked her, she nodded and I continued "Let's just say I wasn't loving what she was thinking."

"Let me guess, she had an opinion about you and your babies?"

"Yes, and she just assumed their father left me 'knocked up and alone'"

They both laughed and although I joined in it was still bothering me a bir. Then again with the twins around I never stayed angry long. Shortly after Edward joined us, carrying a large bag.

"What's that?" I asked curiously

"Nothing" he lied. I tapped into his thoughts but I think he was catching on because he was thinking about one of his compositions.

He lifted Annabelle from the stroller, earning a huge smile from her. She was happiest when in someone's arms, and she was a ham in front of the camera. Elizabeth was more passive and mostly just went with the flow of things. At night she tended to be a little fussier then Annabelle and absolutely refused to sleep unless Edward or I had sang to her.

We continued to shop and soon the double stroller was packed with bags. Edward and I had the twins and Alice pushed the stroller happily. I remembered a conversation that I had had with Jasper before the wedding. He had described a feeling of uselessness if you couldn't find something that you were passionate about. He had languages, Rosalie had mechanics, Carlisle had medicine, Esme had her children, Edward had me and the twins now and Alice had her shopping. Now I understood why she was always so excited when I agreed to go with her.

Silently I wondered what that something would be for me, and how long it would take me to kind it. We hadn't discussed my change at all, and though I was nervous about it for the girls sake I still wanted it. I guess that would be something we needed to discuss soon. I mentally decided that I would bring it up after Carlisle did the girls six months check up

We headed home around four and arrived at the house about an hour and a half later. We took the girls upstairs to change and put away their new things. Edward still had whatever he had bought with him and I was very curious as to what it was.

"Are you going to tell me what you bought?" I asked

"Eventually." He said with a smile, and then he ushered me out of the nursery. "Stay here and wait five minutes, then you can come back in."

He kissed my head and disappeared. I waited, impatiently, wondering what he was doing. I couldn't even hazard a guess and he probably knew that. When the clock informed me that I'd waited my five minutes I opened the door and went into the nursery. Edward was sitting in the rocking chair with Anna and Elizabeth in his arms, smiling, obviously pleased with what he had done. I looked around the room and my jaw dropped. There was a CD player mounted to the wall by the door and all around the room were little speakers. Each speaker was different. All different colours and in the shapes of balloons, teddy bears, blocks and Mickey Mouse heads. Silently Edward took a remote from his lap and his compositions began to fill the room.

"Edward. It's so cute." I gushed "Where did you find these?"

"Specialty stores and collectors" he said. Elizabeth was holding her arms out and I went and picked her up. As I did he stood up and walked with Annabelle over to the speakers, which were now playing my lullaby. She traced the outline of the green balloon with ther little fingers. Then she tapped the balloon and then shifted in Edwards arms and pointed at me. She did this a few times before I realized what she meant by it. I walked over beside Edward

"That's right" I told her "The balloon is the same colour as mommy's shirt." I really didn't think she understood what I was saying, but then she looked at me and nodded, smiling.

"That's interesting" Edward said

"Certainly is" I agreed "I have an idea"

We took the girls into our room and he sat down on the bed with them. I gathered up some of their toys and sat in front of them. I held up two red blocks

"Are these two the same?" I asked. To my utter amazement they looked at each other for a moment and then looked at me and nodded together. I did this a couple of times, some the same and some different, and each time they answered correctly. I decided to try something a little more challenging. I held up a block and a sphere

"Are these the same shape sweethearts?" I asked them. Again they looked at each other before looking at me and shaking their heads. I proceeded to pull a huge pile of odd toys toward them. Within it were two purple blocks.

"Can you find two of the same things?" I asked

This time they looked at the pile, looked at me, looked up at Edward, looked at each other smiling, leaned forward and picked up the two purple blocks.

"OH MY GOD" I squealed "My babies are geniuses"

Edward laughed and so did the girls.


	11. It's time for a change

I kissed him and the girls lightly, and then I remembered something and brought their hands to my face.

"Edward, take Anna's hands and put them on your face" I said and he did "Is one hand warmer them the other?"

"Her left is cooler" he said confused

"And Elizabeth?" I asked placing her hands on his face.

"The right is cooler" he said

"That's what I thought." I said "The hand you say is cooler is the hand with the birthmark. I think it may have something to do with their special abilities."

"Perhaps you're right" he said "Lets see what Carlisle thinks"

I nodded and we took the girls up to Carlisle's office. We knocked and entered.

"Carlisle, do you think you could look at the twins a little early?" I asked

"Of course Bella" he said "What's the problem?"

"I'm not sure if it's a problem exactly, but there are a couple of things." I said "First, I think that they can communicate telepathically with each other, and watch this."

I laid a pile of toys on the desk, this time the only two that were the same were two wooden spheres, and Edward brought the twins over.

"Girls, can you pick out the things that are the same?" I asked them. Again they looked at each other in silence, then leaned over and grabbed the spheres. I also showed him their color recognition.

"You're right" Carlisle said "It's nothing to worry about. I believe they are developing faster them normal babies, that's all. As for the telepathy, anything is possible and honestly I wouldn't be surprised."

"There is something else" Edward said "Their hand with the birthmark is cooler then the other, much like Bella's hand where James bit her."

"Hmm" Carlisle said "Again I would say that it's nothing to worry about. Unless I am very much mistaken it is simply a reminder of the vampire roots that run through them."

"There is just one more thing" I said. I hadn't planned to bring it up but seeing as the girls were fine what was the point in waiting. "Would it be safe to change me? Now that the twins are almost six months and are being bottle fed."

He considered this for a moment "I really don't think that there would be anything to worry about. You would of course need to mind your actions around them, but no more so then Edward." He assured me

"And what about the blood" I asked

"That won't be a problem. The twins do not have the same effect as other humans; in fact they have the same scent as vampires and so would not appeal to even a newborn. On top of that, being your children you would have no problem resisting."

"This is still something that you want?" Edward asked me in a small voice.

"Yes" I said

"And you're sure it's safe?" he asked Carlisle

"Yes" he said "And I suggest the sooner the better, you should take some time and discuss this amongst yourselves."

We nodded and took the girls upstairs. We put them in their cribs and, leaving the door open, went into our room. We sat on the bed and he sat their staring at me.

"Edward I've told you before that there is no point to anything if I can't have forever with you and I meant it. I still mean it." I said

He held up a hand to stop me "Bella if this is something that you still want then I have no intention of stopping you, really I don't, I just want you to be sure".

"I am sure" I told him

"Then so am I" he said "The only question is when"

"You heard Carlisle, the sooner the better" I said

He looked up at me shocked, clearly catching my drift "Now!?"

"Why not" I said "The sooner you start it the sooner it's over."

"I suppose you're right" he said as he grabbed the baby monitor. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we headed for the living room.

"Could everyone please come in here" we said as we came down the stairs, and we were quickly joined by the other six members of our family.

"What's up?" Emmett asked

"We've decided that it is time to change Bella" he said "Carlisle has said there is no harm in doing it now and she wants to do it."

They all nodded "I'm going to need your help" I said looking at Alice and Rosalie "I won't be able to help with the girls and I doubt that Edward will leave my side so …"

"Don't worry Bella" Alice said

"We'll be ready whenever the girls need anything" Rosalie said, and I was so glad that her attitude hadn't changed with my decision.

I looked at Carlisle and nodded. He, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and I headed up to one of the spare room as Esme, Rosalie and Alice headed to the nursery.

Edward would be the one to bite me and Carlisle would monitor my condition. Jasper and Emmett were there to help restrain me if the morphine didn't work, so that I wouldn't hurt myself. I was terrified but I knew that it was now or never because I was never going to be any less scared. Carlisle started the morphine drip in my arm and told us that he really didn't know how much of an effect it would have.

"This is the last chance Bella, are you sure this is what you want?" Edward asked

"I've never been more sure of anything" I told him. I had a vague suspicion that this was going to hurt him almost as much as it was going to hurt me. He hated to see me in pain and this was going to be excruciating.

"Are you ready?" he asked and I nodded. He leaned his head into my neck and I felt his teeth break the skin. It burned, but I was expecting that, and the morphine dulled it slightly. He had more self control then he gave himself credit for because a few seconds later he pulled away, and repeated the process on both of my wrists. Carlisle had told him that this would help the venom spread faster and hopefully decrease the time it took for me to change, though he wasn't sure. The burning intensified and my muscles tensed in protest, but I was determined not to let it take me over completely.

Edwards face was, if possible, even paler then usual. "Edward" I said, through the pain. "I chose this, all of it, pain included, and if you blame yourself for one second I WILL throw you through a wall when the change is done."

Jasper and Emmett laughed and he smiled slightly before pulling a chair over to the side of the bed and taking my hand.

Emmett and Jasper remained in the room with us, in case they were needed. As the hours ticked by the pain grew worse and the morphine stopped working. As Carlisle was about to up the dose I thought to him

"_It won't help anymore; you might as well take it out"_

He looked at me and I nodded. He removed the needle from my arm and I tensed as a fresh burst of pain shot through my body. Jasper was looking at me sadly. I blocked Edward from Jasper's mind and silently asked him what was wrong

"_You're in more pain then any of them realize, but I can feel it." _He thought as he came and sat on the edge of the bed beside me

"_If he knew, he'd blame himself even more then he already does. Besides I don't want to worry him any more then necessary." _I thought back

"_There's nothing I can do for you is there?" _

"_You can promise me something"_

"_Anything"_

"_When this is done you and I start teaching the twins. Carlisle says they're learning and developing faster then normal babies and I think it's a good time to start"_

"_I promise" he thought and he squeezed my hand gently._

Hours continued to pass and the pain continued to increase. My body felt like it was on fire. I'd forced Edward to go and spend some time with the twins because the guilt rolling off of him was terrible, and Alice took his place. She placed a cool hand on my forehead

"It's been 36 hours and she hasn't cried out once" she noted "I thought this was painful?"

"It is" Jasper assured her "But she doesn't want to upset Edward"

"The last thing he needs to do is worry about the inevitable" I croaked. They laughed and I drifted into a weary sleep.

When I awoke, the pain and burning had been replaced by a sudden rush of coolness. I literally heart my heart stop beating and I knew that the change was done. I opened my eyes and I was alone, but I could hear whispers just outside the door.

"You can come back in" I said, and my voice had taken on a dream like tone, much like Rosalie's.

The door burst and Edward has in the room and beside the bed in a matter of seconds. When he saw me he stopped dead and stared. As the others came in they all did the same.

"What?" I asked and Alice held a mirror up in front of me. My features were more defined and stone like, my hair was glossy, my eyes topaz and my skin was marble. "I still don't get it"

"Most newborns have red eyes, dear, and they are very blood thirsty" Esme explained

"I believe your human aversion to blood calms your urges." Carlisle informed me "In fact I would say that you are more then safe around humans"

"Speaking of, where are my babies?" I asked

"Here they are" Rosalie announced as she carried them into the room.

Slowly and very gently I reached out and lifted Annabelle into my arms; I know understood what Edward had meant about minding his actions. She reached her hand out and grabbed my face. Edward came over beside me with Elizabeth in his arms. Annabelle considered me for a moment, giggled, and then looked at her sister.

They both turned back to me and said "Mama"

If I could cry, I would have. I was so relieved. One of my biggest fears was that they would not recognize me, or be afraid that I looked different. But everything was fine, and not only that, but they had just spoken their first words. This was the best day of my life, more accurately my existence. I had my family, Edward forever, my girls and I could not be happier.

**_A/N: There you go, to all my lovely reviewer's who wanted to know when Edward was going to change Bella, NOW is your answer. Remember I ABSOLUTELY LOVE REVIEWS so you know what to do. Let me know what you think. War of the Pranks was also updated today, so enjoy._**


	12. Rust and Salt

**A/N: I just want to take a second and thank EVERYBODY who has read this story and my others. It makes me feel so good to hear from you and know that you are enjoying it. So here's the next chapter and i hope that you enjoy it. Oh and don't worry, the story isn't done yet!**

* * *

"You must be thirsty" Edward said

"I bit" I admitted, there was a scratchy feeling at the back of my throat that was becoming increasingly irritating. "Will you tech me to hunt?"

"Of course" he said smiling.

I handed the girls to Esme and Rosalie, and we headed for the door. Despite the obvious 'ew' factor, I was excited. I shot out of the room and down the stairs before I'd even realized it. It was the most amazing feeling and no longer plagued by motion sickness I was thoroughly enjoying it. He took my hand and we ran together into the forest.

"Ugh" I said, pinching my nose "What's that smell?"

He inhaled deeply "A human passed this way about a day ago, they were injured and bleeding" he said

"Yuck" I said

"Seriously?" he asked

"Yeah, it still smells like rust and salt to me." I said

"Interesting" he said "Do you smell anything that does apeal to you?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. There was something that smelt a little bit better, but I didn't know what it was. I nodded to him and he motioned for me to lead the way "Let your senses lead you to it" he said

I did as he said. I was running deeper into the forest and Edward remained at my side the entire time. I came to a sudden halt in a small clearing in the trees. In front of me was a very large deer. Edward nodded to me and I pounced, landing gracefully on it's back and sinking my teeth into his neck. As the blood rushed down my throat, the scratching eased. It wasn't as bad as I was expecting, it actually tasted OK. I still got a faint taste of salt, but that was something I'd just have to get used to.

Edward came over to me and kissed me passionately.

"Well?" he asked when he was finished

"That was fun." I said "But it still tastes kinda salty. I think I'm going to have to get used to it."

He chuckled "You'll just have to find your favourite." He assured me

"Maybe" I agreed "So do I get to see know?"

"See what?" he asked

"You hunt" I said "Remember I asked once and you said it was too dangerous. Well it isn't anymore"

"I do" he smirked "Was that not the say before our first trip to the meadow?"

"Yup" I said

"Well, I guess today is your lucky day" he said

"For more then one reason" I assured him.

The next thing I knew he'd shot off in the other direction. I followed and watched as he stalked another deer. The way he moved was breathtaking and he really did resemble a lion. A moment later he'd pierced it's neck with his teeth and was drinking deeply. When he finished he came and stood beside me.

"You really do look like a lion when you hunt" I laughed

He laughed to and said "Shall we head back"

"Sure" I said and we ran in the direction of the house

………………………………………….

When we got back everybody was in the living room, waiting for us to return. As soon as we came in the door, Alice bounded toward me and pulled me into a hug. It was such a good feeling to be able to hug my sister without worrying. Everybody was much more at ease, not that they were overly tense before, now that there was no chance that they could do me any harm. Even Rosalie came over and hugged me tightly. She kissed my cheek and whispered "Welcome to the family" in my ear.

"It seems that Bella is still completely repulsed by human blood" Edward told them.

"Really?" Esme asked

"Yes, she says it smells to much like rust and salt" he laughed

"Well now, you are a very strange vampire" Alice laughed.

"Oh, like your not." I laughed "Little miss fashion diva vegetarian"

"Very true" she laughed

Then I remembered something and I looked at Edward with a smile and thought "_Time to Arm-wrestle"_

"_Brilliant, love."_

"Hey Emmett" I said

"Yeah?"

"How 'bout and arm wrestle?" I asked

For the first time he looked scared and when he didn't answer right away I asked "What's the matter? Scared?"

"No" he said defensively "Let's do it"

I knelt in front of the coffee table and he did the same. We clasped hands and got ready. Alice placed her hands over ours.

"On the count of three" she smiled "One…..two…..three"

As soon as she released our hands I slammed his into the table. Everybody was laughing hysterically, at the fact that I'd beat him so quickly and the look on his face.

"No fair" he said "I wasn't ready"

"Rematch?" I asked and he nodded

This time when Alice released our hands I didn't apply as much pressure and our hands barely moved an inch in either direction. I waited, but still nothing.

"Come on Emmett, remember I can't break now?" I said

He grunted and I suddenly realized that he was shaking in the attempt to move my hand. He was using all the force he had and it wasn't working. Everybody was howling with laughter at the look of useless determination on his face. I giggled before twitching a muscle and slamming his hand into the table.

He sat pouting and we all laughed. Then I jumped into his lap and squeezed him into a bear hug that very nearly matched his. "Your not mad at me are you?" I asked in the saddest voice I could manage looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

He laughed "Of course not" he said as he ruffled my glossy hair "You just wait a year or so and we'll see who wins."

We both laughed at that. I got up and bounced in delight over to Esme. Gently I took the twins from her. Slowly, well human paced, I walked over to Jasper and handed him Elizabeth and I situated Annabelle on my hip. He took her, looking at me curiously.

"Time to keep that promise." I said with a smile

He laughed and pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Of course" he said, in French "Shall we?" he said motioning to the stairs

"But of course" I answered with a giggle, still so glad that I could be even closer to him now.

As we headed for the stairs Edward asked "What promise?"

"Oh, that's for us to know" Jasper said slily

"And you to only wonder." I said.

We both laughed at the look of confusion and frustration on his face and headed up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Hoping this chapter made you smile. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, or just to tell me that i made you smile, that works too.**


	13. Japer

As Jasper and I made our way up the stairs with the twins, I could hear Edward very clearly thinking "_She'll have to tell me sooner or later"_

"_Maybe, but I chose later" _I thought back

"_Fine" _he thought "_Have fun with your little secret."_

I laughed to myself as we got to the attic and sat down. In the corner I noticed a small stack of children's books and things like that. Jasper followed my gaze and then said

"I picked up some stuff last time Alice dragged me out shopping with her." He muttered as he brought it over.

"It's perfect" I said. Together we looked through all the stuff he'd gotten. It all looked very helpful and I knew that this was going to be fun.

"Probabl best to start slow" he said

"They seem really good with colours, why don't we start with that?" I said

He nodded ad from the pile he picked up a stack of what looked like index cards. On each one was a different colour and underneath it was the word in both French and English.

He picked up the one that said RED/ROUGE and I shifted the girls so that they could see it.

"Look at Uncle Jasper girls" I said "What colour is that? It's ROUGE"

I pronounced each word very clearly as Jasper flipped through the cards. They looked like they understood, but I wasn't sure. I decided to try something that I'd never done before. I looked into their minds, and it was fascinating. From my brief view, I could see them making the connections between the colour and the word. They were just not able to wrap their tongues around it yet, but I was sure that they would soon. I swelled with pride, something that did not go unnoticed by Jasper.

He looked at me intently "Really?" he asked

"Yup, I can see it. They make the connections, they just can't say it yet." I said happily. I looked at my watch. Wow time sure does fly, we'd been up here for almost three hours.

"I'm surprised" Jasper said, pulling me back from my thoughts. "Even as a vampire I feel your emotions stronger then anyone else's"

"Really?" I asked

He nodded "I thought that it would lessen, but if anything I think it's stronger."

"You know something, when it comes to Edward I'm usually glad he can't hear what I'm thinking" I said "But mostly it just makes me happy to know that at least someone else knows how I'm feeling, and why I'm feeling it"

He just nodded. Gently I lay the girls on the floor beside each other to play and went over beside him. I sat down beside him and gave him a huge hug. He hugged me back and I said quietly "I'm glad that someone is you Jasper". At that he hugged me tighter and I could feel his happiness radiating off of him.

"You can't possibly imagine how much that means, how much simply having you hear as both a vampire and a human means, and how much your trust has meant to me" he said

"I've never not trusted you. From the moment I met you. Do you remember how far you stood from me the first time I came here? I thought that you didn't like me until Edward explained. It was from right then that I knew you would never hurt me." I told him "Do you remember what you said to me, the first time we were alone?"

He shook his head

"Well I do" I said "You said 'I can feel what you're feeling now- and you are worth it'. You barely even knew me then and you made me feel so much like I belonged. You may not have known it, but you're the reason I felt so safe."

"Thank you Bella" he said, and I smiled. Every word I'd just said was true and he knew it, I knew he did.

He gave me another hug before we both got up and put everything away. When we had finished, Jasper gently picked up the girls and we headed toward the stairs. Before we'd taken two steps the girls looked up and placed one hand each on Jasper's face, he froze, clearly afraid to move.

"Relax Jasper" I laughed "They're just curious"

He laughed to "I knew that"

"Sure" I said "And that's why you froze like a statue with a look of panic?"

He laughed again. The girls looked up into his face and as their hands moved they said "Japer"

He stopped laughing and looked down at them.

"Japer" they said again

I swelled with pride again. "That's right" I said "Uncle Jasper"

They truly were outdoing themselves today. Jasper looked so happy and I'm sure I did to.

"That's two in one day" I said "Carlisle was right, they are developing fast. Now if we could get the 's' sound down, it'd be perfect"

"That's ok" he said smiling "I'll take Japer any day" and he kissed them both on the top of the head, something I'd never seen him do before.

**A/N: Hope you like. I have this real problem with the amount of trust that everyone puts in Jasper in the book and that's why he is such a more pronounced character in this stroy. I love him to death and this is what i'd picture him being like. So i know it may be a bit out there but whatever. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, especially if you agree that they need to put more faith in Jasper**


	14. Eternity and happiness

We took the girls down to the nursery and put them to bed. I grabbed the baby monitor and together we headed back to the living room. Once there I bounced over to Edward and sat on his lap.

"You'll never guess what the girls just did!" I said happily

"What?" He asked curiously

"They said Jasper" I told him, motherly pride swelling in my non beating heart again "Well almost, they said 'Japer' but it was close"

"That's two in one day" Alice noted as she sat beside Jasper on the couch, "They really are quite something aren't they?"

"Carlisle said that they were developing quicker" Edward informed her, the pride clearly evident in his voice as well.

"And he was so right" I said

"So what were you doing up there?" Edward asked

"Jasper was just keeping a promise." I told him

"Which was?" he pressed. This really must have been driving him crazy, I guess there was no reason not to tell him, after all he'd certainly find out eventually. There are no surprises in this house.

"He's helping me teach the girls" I said, and he raised an eyebrow

"And you didn't just ask me because…?" he asked, and his voice sounded almost hurt. Enough games, time to make this very clear.

"He's helping me teach them French" I told him "And you don't know French."

"But they're just babies" Rosalie said "They can't understand, can they?"

"Actually they can" I said proudly

"But how do you know that?" Emmett asked

"Because I tried something new and decided to look into their thoughts. They're making the connections they just can't say the words yet. In their heads it's like they are drawing lines connecting the word with the colour, or whatever it is, and they just need some practice and they'll be able to say the words as they get older."

"Really?" Alice asked in surprise

"Yep" I said. I looked over and noticed that Edward had a frustrated look on his face "What's the matter?"

"It seems they got something else from you" he informed me "I can't read their thoughts."

I laughed. I was a bit surprised, but if my girls were anything like me as they got older I'm sure that they would be glad about this. After all, what teenage girl wants her father to know what she's thinking? Imagine thinking some guy is hot with your dad listening in, how embarrassing and slightly awkward. With mom it wouldn't be so bad, as long as she didn't pass the message on.

"And what part of that do you find so incredibly amusing?" Edward demanded playfully.

"I was just thinking that they are really going to be glad about that as they get older." I told him still chuckling slightly

"And why is that?"

"Because, what would you do if you caught one of them thinking 'God that guy is hot'" I asked.

Everybody else was howling with laughter at the mere thought of Edwards's reaction. It was simple to guess what he'd do. He'd either freak out right then and there or he'd wait and freak out later. Either way there would be a freak out and two very embarrassed girls.

"Well….I'd….we'd….I" he stammered

"You'd freak out" I told him

"I would not" he defended

"Oh yes you would" I said

"But that's beside the point" he said "You are going to tell me about those kinds of things right?"

"That depends" I said

"On?"

"Let's just put it this way" I said "When it comes to our girls and guys, you're going to be on a need to know basis"

At that everybody else laughed even harder and he got even more upset. I laughed and kissed him to show that I was kidding, even though I had not completely decided that I was. Just then the girls started to cry and we excused ourselves to go and check on them. I could have handled it on my own, but Edward insisted on joining me. Not that I minded.

**JPOV**

As I sat on the couch with Alice I couldn't help but think about today. I knew that Bella trusted me, but to what extent I was unsure. I am very well aware of how careful I was around her and the distance I attempted to keep at the beginning. I had truly thought that these actions would cause her to fear me, but I am so pleased that they had the opposite effect.

From anyone else I would never have believed the words she said to me, but I knew the truth behind them they came from her. I must admit that I am overjoyed that Bella has truly become one of us; she deserves to get everything that she wants, after everything she has had to deal with.

Honestly what more could I ask for in eternity. I had Alice, the reason for my existence; a family that loves me, a new was of living-existing- that makes me less of a monster, two beautiful nieces, and true happiness.

"What's got you so happy?" Alice asked cuddling into my chest. I came out of my thoughts and realized that we were alone on the living room.

"I was just thinking" I told her

"About what?"

"Something Bella said to me today, and about you, and about everything else" I told her honestly

"What did she say?"

"She told me how much she's always trusted me, and how from the very first time we met, she knew I'd never hurt her, even if I didn't. She even remembers the first thing I ever said to her."

She looked surprised "And what was that?"

"When we were going to take her to Phoenix, you'd gone to get the car and she was thinking that she wasn't worth any of our efforts. I told her that she was."

"She has good reason to trust you" She told me "I of all people should know that"

**BPOV**

We got upstairs and put the girls back to bed before retreating into our room and closing the door.

"He's very grateful you know" Edward said

"Who? Of what?" I asked

"Jasper" he said "Of the trust you put in him"

"Oh" I said "How do you know that?"

"He's thinking about it right know" he told me with a chuckle "Though it feels more like he's screaming it"

I laughed to as I sat on the edge of the bed

"Bella" he said, suddenly very serious

"Edward?"

"Are you happy Bella?" he asked, and it sounded for a moment as though he was afraid of the answer.

"Edward, I'm happier then I've ever been in my life. I get to have you forever, I'm not a blood crazy newborn, my girls are happy and healthy, and we no longer have to worry if I do this."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his tawny hair pushing him closer to me, before crashing my lips passionately onto his. He licked my bottom lip and was soon battling for control of my mouth. I must say that not having to breath made this a lot easier. I broke away and trailed kisses down his neck. I was now lying on the bed with his on top of me, no longer having to worry about crushing me.

I reached up and pulled at the hem of his shirt. He leaned back helping me remove it. Once it was gone I ran my hands across his chest and as quick as he usually did, I flipped him so that he was underneath me.

"I like this much better" I said as I lifted my shirt quickly off my body. "At least now I'm as quick as you"

"And you the time being stronger" he half complained. I laughed and started kissing his chest, as I ran my hands down his arms. He reached up and unhooked my bra as my hands found their way back to his chest. Once he had discarded it he pulled me closer. My nipples were touching his and he ran his hands up and down my sides.

He crashed his lips onto mine with more passion then you could possibly imagine. He reached down and some how managed to remove both my pants and panties without moving more then an inch. I slid down his body and undid his jeans. I ripped them off and took the boxers with them. Had I still been human I would have blushed as his manhood was presented to me, but I couldn't, which was an upside.

Gently I ran my hand up and sown his shaft. He groaned and when I looked at him his eyes were closed. I started to feel less awkward and started pumping faster. At this point he was practically growling. I laughed to myself and remembered how good what he'd done to me felt and decided to try it. I'm not sure where all this courage was coming from but I was feeling very adventurous. Slowly I wrapped my lips around it and started bobbing my head up and down. I took my other hand and started massaging his balls.

"Bella" he moaned, slightly breathless.

I could feel him going ever harder and I just couldn't wait any longer. I positioned myself over him and lowered myself onto his shaft. We both moaned simultaneously. I'd never been on top of him before and it felt amazingly better then I thought it would. I put my hands on his legs and started moving my hips up and down.

"Oh god Edward" I moaned loudly

His thumb found my clit and he began to stroke it as I bounced up and down on him. My stomach began to tighten and my body clenched around him. He took my hips in hands and pushed me farther down onto him. I moaned as he entered further into me.

"Edward" I practically screamed as my body began to shake violently. He continued to move my hips and released into me moments later.

I lifted myself off of him and lay on the bed. I leaned up and kissed him

"This is my kind of eternity. You and me together forever" I said and he laughed.

**A/N: SO?? tell me waht you think. I'll try and update _War of the Pranks _today but i can't promise anything. I'm having a brain cramp when it comes to that story. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
